A Dragon and her Hero
by Darth Annihilator
Summary: What happens when a vow made with the best intentions results in destiny changing course because of one Hero's refusal to allow his most precious friend to be harmed in any way? Will Lore be plunged into Darkness or will this work out for the best? Read and find out. Rated "T" because it's DragonFable, that game has violence and death, hence the "T" rating. (AU from Chasm onwards)
1. Prologue - The Vow

**Disclaimer: DragonFable is the property of Artix Entertainment LLC and NOT Darth Annihilator, while I wish I could work with that awesome team of Flash game designers, I'm not American and rubbish with computers, so I can't, hence why I write fanfiction about it.**

 **First of all, anyone reading this who read the original will notice that this is very different from it and more resembles my first attempt at a DragonFable fic: Fall of a Hero (if you ever read that incomplete thing). Well, that's because after the most recent addition to Symone's Storyline in Book 3, I decided to rewrite Dragon and Her Hero and make it an AU from the quest Chasm onwards, hope y'all enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, here's a bit of info I think you might need for the fic:**

"Greetings" - Regular Human Speech.

 _'Inferna is awesome'_ \- Thoughts.

 _" **Slick is an idiot** " _\- Telepathic Speech between Inferna and Slick.

 **Wind Dragon's Spirit** \- Use of One of the Armour Skills

* * *

 **Prologue - The Vow**

Our story begins on a cliff overlooking a rather large town that showed significant damage from the recent war it'd just gone through, this town's name was Falconreach and it was quite famous in the world of Lore for its resilience in the face of adversity as it had experienced many wars in its time and had somehow survived all of them along with its population, though it had had to have been rebuilt at least twice from the extensive damage done to it during the war.  
But we are not here for the town of Falconreach, we are here for the man who sat on the cliff overlooking Falconreach with his back against a tree and a look of contentment on his face; the man had blood red hair, pale skin and cold navy-blue eyes, he appeared to be reasonably tall and wore a black and blood red coloured variation of the standard DragonLord Armour, with his sword and shield propped up against the tree behind him. This man's name was Slick, known to most as the Hero of Lore, others as a Monumental Pain in the Behind and to his friend and companion Inferna as her "bad tempered pet".

Slick was enjoying the relative peace that today had brought, as it was his first day off from protecting Falconreach as it recovered from the war which had seen an invasion by the most dangerous foe Lore had ever seen – Sepulchure - in his quest to collect all eight of the Elemental Orbs and unite them to form one Ultimate Orb, which he succeeded at but he was betrayed at the last minute by his (incompetent) henchman Drakath who took the Orb for himself and stole Sepulchure's Dracolich to form a massive Dragon made of darkness.  
The Dragon was so powerful that Slick and Sepulchure had to join forces to defeat it but Sepulchure was betrayed at the last minute by his master - the one who everyone knew as the Mysterious Stranger – who revealed he was actually a collection of Spirits of Darkness and then bound himself to Drakath's Dragon form to become the Super Ultra Mega Darkness Dracolich which then proceeded to devour the Sun.  
However, the Mysterious Stranger had underestimated the resourcefulness of Cysero and the resolve of Slick and Inferna, which ended up with them shattering the Ultimate Orb and releasing the Sun from the stomach of the abomination, but not before Inferna had dropped the bombshell that she was the Dragon that was destined to destroy Lore – a fact which consumed Slick's thoughts at the moment, despite his look of contentment.

' _Inferna was the Dragon destined to destroy Lore and she said that WE were meant to do it together, what does that mean?'_ he wondered, brow furrowing in thought and some concern _'Does this mean I'll fall to Darkness like Sepulchure did? Then what does that mean for Inferna? Whatever it means, this cannot become known or the so-called "Forces of Good" will try and stop her from completing her destiny, maybe even by killing her… NO! I will not let that happen! Inferna means more to me than anything and I'll sacrifice EVERYTHING to protect her!'  
_ Suddenly, Slick felt a pulse from his mental bond with Inferna and he looked up to see a shape flying towards him; as it got closer, you could see that it was a Dragon with black scales and blood red horns, wing membranes and eyes and along her tail (where the tail spines would normally be) were the (modified) red spiked shoulder pads of DoomKnight Armour, which she wore as trophies to showcase her victories over Sepulchure's forces. The Dragon landed beside Slick and laid down with her head on his legs, eyes closed and she sighed happily.

" ** _You're in a good mood today_** _"_ Slick said to the Dragon psychically which caused the Dragon to snort in amusement.

" ** _Is there a problem with me enjoying my free time with you?_** _"_ she asked, one red eye opening and locking with his two blue ones, allowing him to see the vertical slit that was the pupil.

" ** _Nope, but I know you'd rather spend your free time hunting or scaring Ash, Inferna_** _"_ replied Slick, gaining a smirk from the now named Inferna as she lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own.

" ** _True, but you know what I enjoy more than terrifying Ash or hunting for dinner?_** _"_ she asked, drawing closer to him, causing him to recoil from her as she got closer before she licked his face, grabbed him in her claws and took off _"_ ** _Spending time with you, my bad tempered pet._** _"_

" ** _DAMN IT INFERNA! YOU KNOW I HATE FLYING FROM THIS POSITION!_** _"_ Slick roared over their connection as Inferna laughed at his predicament and continued flying.

" ** _Get used to it. I've not had any time with you since the end of that war, so I'm keeping you and not letting you go until I'm satisfied with the amount of time we've spent together._** _"_ she replied, which resulted in Slick shutting up – realising that he wouldn't win the argument against her – and leaving her to her thoughts about her DragonLord companion.

' _We've both grown since he was a novice chasing a box and its unknown contents; now we can take on any foe together, yet I still know little about him and his origins. I still remember his scent from when I hatched, it smelled partially Draconic, but why was this? Did he work with Dragons before he met me?'_ she wondered, thinking of the odd scent before her thoughts turned to Slick's personality, especially his personality in battle _'Slick reminds me of a Dragon in many ways, even Aisha and Akriloth admitted it when they faced him. He's ruthless in battle, doing whatever it takes to protect his kin and kith, just like my kind; I wonder if he was influenced by my nature when we bonded and trained together after I hatched… I suppose it's to be expected, after all, he IS bonded to the Dragon powerful enough to destroy all of Lore, some of my nature transmitting over to him wouldn't be too far out of the realms of possibility. I guess the magic of our bond made it so we'd be compatible enough to fulfil my destiny: he gets my ferocity and ruthlessness while I get his logic and strategy… yes, that makes sense, but why does it feel… I don't know, as if it's the wrong answer?'_

Inferna continued to think as she flew up to a cave high in the mountain range near Falconreach and deposited Slick on the ground before coiling herself around him as he made himself comfortable and leaned back against her side, causing her to hum in pleasure before she placed her head on his legs again, closed her eyes and dozed off, getting a smile from Slick.

"Always the same Inferna…" he muttered in his deep and smooth voice **(A/N: Just so you know, Slick's voice is the same as Shadow's from Sonic '06)** as he stroked her head and fell back into his previous line of thought which Inferna had interrupted _'Inferna was telling the truth that day, meaning we are destined to destroy Lore, but why? We have no reason to do so, unless… No, we'd never bow to the will of an enemy, even a powerful one like Sepulchure; I may fall but Inferna has always been (and will always be) a free spirit, even Kathool Achoo could not tame her so I doubt any force on Lore could, even if I let them anywhere near her.'_

He paused to look at the peacefully slumbering Dragon that he'd formed a strong bond with since she'd hatched, remembering all the foes they'd faced and the times they'd shared – both good and bad – and made his decision.

' _I swear on everything that I am Inferna that I will protect you from everything, be it the forces of Darkness, our allies or even the whole of Lore itself. You have protected and helped me stay who I am, so the least I can do is extend the same courtesy to you…'_

' _Even if I have to doom all of Lore to do it!'_

* * *

 **And that's that, hope this has gotten you excited for more. Next on my update list is Story of Gral followed by Guardian of the Princesses and I also apologise for the lateness of this, I just kept getting distracted by Real Life issues and various other things, combine that with severe procrastination and Writer's Block for this fic and...**

 **Slick: And we get what happened here.**

 **Well yes, didn't need to be so blunt though.**

 **Slick: Someone needs to keep you in check, why do you think we pop up when you do the outro of your fics?**

 **Because you love me and my lovely readers?**

 **Slick: You? No, dealing with Inferna's enough of a handful and I don't need you adding to it. I do like the readers who take their time to read this fic from a little known fandom; it gives the franchise a little love.**

 **Hm, I'd agree with you there though, though DF is a little-known game, I love it more than Call of Duty and can definitely recommend it to anyone who's reading this fic but not played the game... PLAY IT! IT'S AWESOME! OW! SLICK, DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT SWORD!**

 **Slick: Well stop mucking about and get on with the important stuff!**

 **Okay, Okay...**

 **Slick: Hmmm... Anyway, some people may be confused as to what's going on in this fic; well, this chapter takes place right after the final boss fight of Book 1 and the rest of it takes place in Book 3 with flashbacks to Books 1 and 2; if you don't know what happens in those Books, I'd recommend watching a YouTuber called TheRuinedShadow, he does videos on the storyline of DragonFable when they come out and even the AE team recommend him, so if you're confused on the events occuring in this fic, either ask me or go and watch one of his videos.**

 **Also, if you like this fic (or what you've seen so far), I'd justlike to say that another author called ReadingBlueWolf really helped me out in actually sorting out my ideas and putting them into a fic, so go thank them for their help by checking out their stories (I can definitely say that you won't regret it if you like the fandoms ReadingBlueWolf writes for, they're a really talented author so please go show them some support).**

 **Slick: Aye, you'll enjoy their stories if you like fandoms like Avengers, X-Men or Jurassic Park among others.**

 **Anyway, I've wasted enough of your time now, so please let me know what you think of this fic and if you want me to continue it; so Until Next Time...**

 **Slick: Farewell readers.**

 **Darth Annihilator - out.**


	2. The Fall

**Disclaimer: Darth Annihilator still does NOT own DragonFable or work for Artix Entertainment LLC, otherwise the quest Doomed would've ended QUITE differently.**

 **NOTE: This fic has been remastered, please go back and read the new prologue if you haven't already (it's not really essential, but it fits better than my original prologue did and is intended to at least introduce you to Slick and Inferna).**

 **Anyway, here's the usual Chapter info you'll need before reading:**

"Hello" - Regular Human Speech.

" _ **What?** **"**_ \- Slick speaking to anyone but Inferna telepathically.

" _ **Slick is an idiot**_ " - Telepathic speech between Slick and Inferna.

" **You fool** " - Voices of Elemental Spirits or people possessed by Elemental Spirits/A Medium for an Elemental Spirit e.g. the DoomKnight Armour.

 _"I will learn..."_ \- Caitiff's speech.

 _'Inferna is awesome.'_ \- Thoughts.

 **Shadow Seed** \- Use of an Armour Skill.

* * *

 **Chapter I – The Fall**

It was a dark night in Falconreach as it's inhabitants slept peacefully for the first time in a long time after Lord Valrith had been defeated by a combination of Slick and Caitiff – the Spirit of Darkness that inhabited the Shadowreaper of Doom. Our favourite Dragon of Destruction was enjoying this peace sleeping in her smaller form under a tree while Slick patrolled the town, when suddenly, a mysterious cloud crept towards her.

" _Dragon…"_ came a sinister voice from the shadows in the cloud, whispering into Inferna's ear _"Dragooon…"_

" _You are not a creature of Light. You are a being of power, a force of Doom that has rolled like a tide over your enemies… You are the Dragon of the Black Dragon Box! Your very essence is the fuel of nightmares… You could cover this world in fire and Darkness! Realise your power and join me in bringing darkness to this world…"_ it said, rousing Inferna from her slumber before a hand encased in a clawed gauntlet pressed two fingers to her forehead, sending her back to sleep and blocking the voice from speaking to her any further mentally. The cloud retreated to reveal Slick kneeling next to Inferna, the hand having been revealed to be his.  
He was clad in the Retro Necromancer Armour and had an extremely angry frown on his face, the grass around him was withering and dying showing his anger and that it was taking all his self-control to not release his power and destroy everything around him as he recognised the magical signature of the one who'd sent the cloud.

"Caitiff can mess with me, it can destroy Falconreach and Valrith too for all I care, but it crossed the line when it went after Inferna!" muttered Slick to himself as he walked out of Falconreach after the cloud of shadows when it suddenly took off towards the area where he'd faced Valrith and Caitiff; he watched it go before a pair of bone wings shot out of his back and, with a powerful flap, launched him into the air and over the forest after the cloud.  
After chasing it for a while, he landed in a clearing where numerous similar black clouds were congregating and a shuffling noise could be heard.

"You can come out now, it is pointless hiding at this stage" said Slick to the surroundings and sure enough, Caitiff emerged from the clouds, the eyes and mouth of the skull in the center of it's body's chest glowing brightly with an eerie red light.

" _You are not the one I came here for"_ it spat at Slick _"I came with the intention of letting you live in return for your Dragon's loyalty to Darkness, but I suppose that the despair of your death will suffice as a catalyst for her corruption… for her following her TRUE nature…"_

"So, you sought to win through Inferna and I would be none the wiser until it was too late and I wouldn't have the heart to fight her; by that time, she'd be too lost for Darkness to care what she destroys, am I wrong?" replied Slick, standing in place and fixing Caitiff with a glare but taking no further action.

" _Ideally, but her connection with was too strong to break like that, so I was going to allow her to keep you alive as her trophy and an example to all who oppose the Darkness. You were always just an annoyance, a minor hiccup in the Darkness' plans, an insignificant PEST!"_ answered the former Doom Weapon, Valrith's mask on its hip bleeding shadows as it edged closer to Slick, who just frowned even more _"A pest that WILL be dealt with…"_

"Your mistake here was trying to use Inferna as your weapon against me" said Slick while raising his right hand, palm outwards and there was a flash of red lightning as what appeared to be a red variant of the Crystal Saber of Stars manifested in his hand "I made a vow to her, a vow I intend to keep and no Sepulchure-wannabe abomination shall stop me from doing so!"

 **(A/N: Play DragonFable Music - Tomix Saga: Aspar's theme)**

" _SEPULCHURE FAILED THE DARKNESS! I WILL NOT!"_ roared Caitiff before letting out a haunting cross between a growl and a moan then charging up a beam in its maw and firing it at Slick but Slick used the red sword to deflect it before raising his left hand and pointed it palm outwards at Caitiff, which caused two skeletons armed with spears to rise from the ground and charge at it, however Caitiff blew them away with another beam before turning its attention back to Slick.

" **Shadow Seed** " muttered Slick as he created a bubble of energy around himself which then disappeared shortly after, he followed this by shooting a ball of black and purple energy at Caitiff which struck with a small explosion followed the image of a skull which slowly faded away " **Corruption.** "

Caitiff suddenly arched its back and a reddish-purple image of a skeleton emerged from its body and held out its hand, this caused images of the eight Elemental Orbs to manifest in front of it before they all flew at Slick, each striking him as they flew past; Slick responded by throwing his sword past Caitiff and sending black lightning after it, resulting in Caitiff being shocked by the lightning before the sword returned.  
This appeared to annoy Caitiff as it then ejected the skeleton again before the area went black and tentacles of red energy hit Slick repeatedly, each sending him back until the last strike sent him flying into a pillar which fell on him.

" _Is this a joke? How could someone like YOU defeat the likes of Sepulchure and Valrith?"_ taunted Caitiff since it thought Slick defeated but like a phoenix, Slick rose from the collapsed pillar and extended his hand and used **Raise Minion** to attack Caitiff but the **Shadow Seed** had empowered it, so the undead called (an undead Viking with two axes) attacked, its axes were coated in a bright red energy which significantly enhanced the strikes and thus they sent Caitiff backwards with each hit before the minion exploded into a mass of shadows which sent Caitiff even further back; Slick followed this up by summoning an undead mage which shocked Caitiff with black lightning before he slashed it with his clawed gauntlet, sending it flying into a tree, the impact causing the trunk to crack and the tree to fall.

"The only joke here is you!" retorted Slick, scowling at Caitiff and readying himself for another fight against the creature "You claim that you will not fail the Darkness, but all you have done is run away from the fights! All you have done is hide while foes like Sepulchure brought Lore to its knees! All you are… is a miserable FAILURE!"

" _LIES! I WAS LEARNING! I WILL SUCCEED WHERE OTHERS FAILED!"_

"Learning? Is that what the Darkness call running away and hiding? And even with all of your so-called "Learning", you still can't beat me, so what does that say?!"

" _I WILL DESTROY YOU!"_ roared Caitiff before pausing and thinking, seemingly coming up with a better solution _"No… I will BREAK you! When I am finished, you will be naught but a toy… a plaything for the forces of Darkness to be used as they will, then discarded and forgotten. Even your precious Dragon will no longer care for you when I reveal to her the truth about her nature and all you'll be able to do is watch in despair as you are forgotten and Lore is consumed by Darkness with YOU as an example for what will happen to any who oppose us!"_

"Well that doesn't sound creepy at all…" replied Slick sarcastically, using the time this conversation was taking to allow his powers to recharge "Talk about Stranger Danger; seriously, you should see a therapist."

" _I look forward to breaking that will of yours; I wonder how I'll do it, so many choices… maybe I'll let Inferna torture you after I corrupt her, I'm sure she'd love to break you even further: to watch you drown in despair as the Dragon you loved destroys all you love and does what she wills with you, only for you to emerge at the end as her plaything… her completely subservient PET!"_ Caitiff continued, apparently enraptured by the thought of breaking Slick's will, especially with Inferna being the one to break it _"Yes, she'd deserve a reward for her loyalty to Darkness…"_

"It's now official: You have issues" said Slick, a little creeped out by the detail that Caitiff was going into before he activated **Shadow Seed** again and fired another **Corruption** at Caitiff but Caitiff fired a beam of energy back at him and nullified the **Corruption** but Slick had already used **Raise Minion** as a barrier for the attack before he decided to switch up his tactics.

" **Inspire Terror** " he muttered as his body glowed with black light and the light formed a sphere of black and purple energy similar to that of **Corruption** which he shot at Caitiff, resulting in a chilling scream from the monster which reminded him of Serenity's when Caitiff was fused with her corpse to create what it is today, as Caitiff paused and grabbed its head, claws digging into the skin as bolts of purple lightning ran along the body, damaging it with Caitiff's own power. He then used **Raise Minion** again to summon a mage that shocked Caitiff and then another undead (a spear wielding skeleton this time) popped up and thrust its red glowing spear into the skull on Caitiff's chest, getting a cry of pain from it which Slick noticed.

' _So, it feels pain when hit where the Shadowreaper of Doom now rests… That's good to know'_ he thought before Caitiff extended its arm and a translucent apparition of a Fire Elemental appeared though it was blue in colour, the Elemental blew out flames over Slick and disappeared afterwards, giving Caitiff time to charge up another beam and hit Slick with it, sending him sprawling and causing him to drop his sword as he went; he recovered and managed to get onto one knee before Caitiff picked him up by his neck.

" _I win, fool of a hero"_ Caitiff mocked him as it charged another attack, this one intended to knock out or kill Slick but then it saw Slick smirking _"what's so funny?"_

"Just this…" said Slick as a spear came from behind him and hit the orb forming in Caitiff's mouth, causing the orb to explode and them both to be thrown backwards. Slick recovered first and used this opportunity to regain his sword which he then used to launch a lightning attack on Caitiff while it recovered, but Caitiff countered it with its Elemental Orb attack; however, Slick had only used his lightning attack as a diversion and activated the **Shroud of the Undead** which encased him in an orb of purple energy that would allow him to absorb attacks of the same Element as the attack which last hit him, he then activated the **Dark Boon** ability followed by the **Undead Champion** which summoned the strongest undead minion he had available which was an Undead Viking with two axes that were glowing green, the Viking charged Caitiff and threw its first axe followed by two swings of its second axe, resulting in Caitiff being knocked backwards and then falling over from the ferocity of the assault, much to Slick's pleasure.

 **(A/N: End music)**

"I told you your mistake was targeting Inferna…" said Slick before he fell to one knee, the battle having exhausted him and he needed a little time to recover before he would be ready to fight again, but Caitiff was not defeated as it rose from the floor and shuffled its way towards Slick.

 **(A/N: Play Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 OST: Showdown with Mephiles here)**

" _I see now, Inferna is your greatest strength but also your greatest weakness"_ said Caitiff as it approached Slick _"She allows you to eliminate even the strongest foes, but your loyalty to her means you'd to anything to protect her, even doom Lore… am I wrong?"_

Slick didn't answer, he merely bared his teeth and looked downwards as Caitiff approached until it lifted him by his neck again, forcing him to look into the cold, lifeless eyes of Serenity _"AM I WRONG?!"_

"No…" Slick answered as the grip around his throat tightened before it threw him to the ground, he looked up to see Caitiff standing over him, skull glowing with a bright red light.

" _Then join us in Darkness, surely you know that Inferna belongs in Darkness with her destructive capabilities; you didn't think you could ever tame her, did you? You always knew she'd destroy Lore and you'd have to choose between Inferna and everything else… didn't you?"_

"Yes…"

" _Accept it: you'll never go against Inferna, you'll weigh up the value of all of Lore next to hers and find it lacking, so save yourself the trouble and join me in Darkness. Accept that your destiny lies… in DARKNESS!"_ said Caitiff, extending a hand towards Slick, inviting him to take it and join it in Darkness, Slick honestly looked tempted by the offer and after a while he looked down and closed his eyes.

"It's true that I'll never go against Inferna…" Slick began, getting a curious look from Caitiff (if it's body language was any indication) before Slick looked up, his eyes red with slit pupils "…But you're stupid as well as crazy if you think I'll even CONSIDER joining you while Inferna still opposes you."

" _The whole of Lore will be after you both if it's ever revealed just WHAT she is, and you still choose to fight for those ingrates?!"_ Caitiff asked incredulously which caused Slick to rise and look it in the eye defiantly.

"If Lore chooses to turn against us, then I will fight like I always have and lay waste to ALL of them, regardless of who they are or what faction they ally with!" he retorted, as ice blue and white light began to surround him before forming an image of the standard DragonLord Armour complete with the Mirrored DragonLord Wings, Slick's eyes then glowed and ice blue flames shot out of him and towards Caitiff, pushing it back and incinerating all that happened to be around it until the light died down revealing a massive blackened trench between Slick and Caitiff.

" _So that's it… I thought I could make you see reason…"_ said Caitiff, charging a beam but putting a great deal more power into it than usual while it glared a Slick, who's power was beginning to fade _"But instead you chose the way of PAIN!"_

"I am Slick, current Hero of Lore and partner to Inferna… and I bow to NO-ONE! Least of all abominations like you!" Slick snapped, his power returning and glowing brightly in response to his determination.

" _So you say… but we'll see if you remain so defiant when I'm finished with you"_ retorted Caitiff, pouring more power into the attack it was charging as Slick braced himself for an attack he knew would defeat him.

" **Use us… Destroy that abomination! Show it the true power of Destruction…** " came a voice from deep within Slick's mind – well, when I say voice, what I actually mean is a collection of voices speaking as one – and this voice suddenly speaking troubled Slick greatly, even more then the imminent attack.

" _ **No, I will not use you now; I swore to only use you if I had no other choice.**_ _"_

" **You don't have many alternatives and they are diminishing by the second, We are all you have left now…** "

" _ **I said NO!**_ _"_

" **It matters little to us, you know it'll just drag us out against your will with that little trinket its got, we're giving you an opportunity here and we suggest you take it** " Slick was about to reply but Caitiff finished charging its attack and readied itself to fire.

 **(A/N: Play AdventureQuest Worlds Music - 123: Queen of All Monsters)**

" _This battle is over, now Sleeeeep…"_ it said before firing the beam and striking Slick straight in the chest with it, the force behind it sending him backwards before he hit a particularly resilient wall, resulting in the full force of the attack slamming into him for several minutes before Caitiff stopped the attack, revealing an unconscious Slick and a large trench between them as well as multiple smaller rocks surrounding him, likely bits of debris that had been ripped out of the ground by the power behind the beam.

" _I have always wondered what the effects of a Dragon Amulet on a DragonLord would be… time to find out…"_ Caitiff said before revealing it's corrupted Dragon Amulet and hovering it over Slick's body before it glowed black then encased Slick's body in an orb of royal purple light which could be seen for miles around as an agonised scream could be heard slowly becoming a roar of unfathomable pain…

* * *

 **Well that's that, I'm really sorry it took so long to get a new chapter for one of my fics out but... Well, just see the Authors Notes at the end of my remastered prologue for the explanation of why it took so long. Just so people know, I've completely changed the direction I originally intended for this fic to go in after I saw the quest Doomed, I may go back to my original idea as a kind of prequel to this but... meh, maybe not.**

 **Inferna: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO SLICK?!**

 **We'll just have to wait and see, if my readers like the newer angle on the fic and want it to continue, then we'll find out; otherwise the secret stays with me...**

 **Inferna: I swear, if you've done something stupid again...**

 **Which I probably have, knowing how I am.**

 **Inferna: Grr... Oh well, no use focusing on it for now.**

 **Yeah, I'm sure you all noticed the similarity between Slick's confrontation with Caitiff and the final scene of Shadow's Story from Sonic '06; well, that's because I love Shadow and I love that scene, so I thought it would be a good one to use as a last act of defiance from Slick before Caitiff decided to go Saruman on him and blast him into a wall.**

 **Inferna: I'm so proud of him, blasting Caitiff like that and making a fool of it, it shows he's truly worthy of being my partner...**

 **Yeah... Anyway, the next chapter in this fic will probably be Inferna's and Slick's friends' reaction to what happened along with maybe a sneak-peek of what happened to Slick and what Caitiff's plans are now.**

 **Inferna: And it better not take as long to update this as it did last time or I'm going to sic Akriloth on you!**

 **He/She's dead...**

 **Inferna: AISHA THEN!**

 **Geez, can't win against her... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as I REALLY enjoyed writing it, as always, any feedback is welcome so long as it's in a polite and comprehensible manner (and if you can include evidence to back up your criticism, then that'd be swell), anyway I'm working on the next chapters for my two other fics, so ideally they should be up at some stage either this week or next week, (definitely not as long as it took to get this out).**

 **Inferna: We hope you stick around to find out Slick's fate.**

 **And that's it I think, so Until Next Time...**

 **Inferna: Please excuse me while I have some strong words with Darth for what he did to Slick...**

 **Darth Annihilator - out... Wait, WHAT DID SHE SAY?!**


End file.
